


Today

by Miraclesnow



Category: Doubutsu no Mori | Animal Crossing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclesnow/pseuds/Miraclesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Explanation about her already having a degree will be explained soon, hopefully. The romance won't be coming just yet, but I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter! Review, watch, or like~)</p></blockquote>





	Today

The girl arriving into the small, isolated town wasn't new to the area. Well, in a sense she was. She had heard so much about the town of Rosewood from her mother and father, she knew the shape, color, and size of every rock, tree, and post office. Being a nineteen year old unemployed woman, people would think she would head to the big city with her journalism degree and make a name for herself. This girl wouldn't care even if they thought such things though. After all, it was her life. She had been prepared for this ever since she was a child. She was ready to head on her own, and that meant going to the town of Rosewood.

For the past six hours, she had been on an old bus, only to stop and go onto a train even older. She had been prepared for this ever since she was a child. She was ready to head on her own, and that meant going to the town of Rosewood.

She had been told that the ride on the clunky machine was only thirty minutes, but once she got onto it, she hoped train ride would never end. The view on her side of the train was sensational. It was early August, and the summer sun seemed to make the countryside even more appealing than it had first been to her. Her observation of the surrounding area was mostly of foothills, some covered with thick, almost black- looking trees. Slowly, the foothills began to fade.

A few people had talked to her on the train, but one particular person, a cat, talked with her a lot. Later, she found out that the cat's name was Rover. Well, Rover was very excited to meet her. Asking lots of questions, telling her things about Rosewood that she already knew. "The town, the people, although in short amount, are great! Make sure you know how to cook though, or else you're dead meat! No fast food chains there, nope!" The girl nods thoughtfully. Rover gave her a smirk, and before the girl could ask what was wrong, he got a good long look at her hair and hat. "Good hairstyle. Not to mention it's pink? That's gonna make some eyes pop. It can't be your natural color, right?" Laughing, the girl replied. "Now, that's my little secret."

"Whaaatttt? Not even to such a good friend like me?"

"Ha! It's a good thing if I don't tell you, right? Won't it just be the greatest thing ever once I mail you the answer once I'm settled in?"

Rover laughed, taking particular interest in her words. "Can't argue with a girl like you. So, already planning some get together as well? Are you the tourist type?"

She nodded. "I like to visit some places. Or I might just visit other towns, if there are any without having to take a train for six hours." They both laughed, and unexpectedly, the train whistle from the front car sounded. Startled, she tried to listen to the conductor, but his voice was muffled. "Huh?" Rover pushed her. "It's your stop! Go!" Cursing, the girl pulled her bags down from the top rack and started to run to the next car. Rover started to run after, his blue fur ruffled. "Wait, w-what's your name again?" The woman spun her face around. "It's Utau, silly!" Then she was gone, onto the front car and into the station of the hill-bill town of Rosewood. Rover waved as he passed by her friend on the station, and wondered if Utau was just what the town needed, or if she was just going to scare the hell out of everyone.

Utau was a bit disoriented when she saw what the town looked like. The word 'Town' didn't get enough justice from the looks of the place. Her parents had said it was rustic. Right now, all she could see was trees. Trees, trees, rocks, and-

She stopped looking around since she saw a pair of bright orange ears in her view. She blinked and backed up to see a bright orange and cream striped cat girl there, just staring at her. 'This… must be one of the villagers…' Utau guessed. Her getup was some black and white stripe pattern, but before she knew it, the girl had run off into another direction. Then the trees swallowed her. Taking a few deep breath to try and get her strength up, Utau got off the platform-

Only to have abnormally large drops of rain plop onto her knit beret. "Really!? Another interruption?" She muttered angrily. Then with a few scrambling noises, the cat girl came and poked her head out again. "Ohmahgoddd~ Rain! I can't believe it! I never guess the weather right, but it's actual RAIN!" She annoyingly yelled. Utau could only sport a stupid look a stupid look as cat-girl started to yell "Rain, rain, rain." Over and over again. "I hope this place isn't full of nutzos." She said, the rain drowning out her words.

She trudged to the area of the post office, only to stop right into an entrance of a dump. Surprisingly, it didn't smell, and there wasn't even much 'trash' in it. She glanced behind her. More trees. Was there an end? Was there at least two actual citizens here- one of them not acting criminally insane? Knowing she should try to find the vital places in town, she went to the post office. At the small desk there was a white pelican, who was shocked to see her. "Oh- ma'am? I'm a newcomer, I just wanted to know-" She was cut short by the woman's tears. "Oh- oh! I'm so sorry, did I offend you? I am so sorry!" Utau exclaimed. Pelly, the post woman, calmed down and explained that it was tears of joy that the human had arrived. After asking her question a beat later, Utau was told there was only the post office, a general store, a museum, and oldies clothing store. "Are you serious? I think I might be going into shock right now. Let me process it. T-two stores? A post office and museum? No library, public pool? Not even a regular grocery store? What do you mean no meat? I have to import things?" Now she understood her parent's meaning of 'rustic'. 'Next time I see them, they will pay.' She thought angrily. Before she could storm out of the place, a young Dalmatian girl stepped into the cramped office. Bumping into the cash register, Utau bowed quickly as thanks before leaving.

Utau spent thirty minutes of roaming around before understanding her mistake. She was now lost in a forest, having no clue where real houses were, and she didn't have the key to her house. It was still raining as well. Her two bags she had with her felt increasingly more heavy than they had been before, and her stomach rumbled, signaling it was dinner for her. Trudging on, the tress started to spread out, and she finally spotted a bit of metal roofing from far off. She made it to the place in minutes, panting but excited, knowing she could now ask for some directions, maybe even get a map!

Bursting through the opening, Utau tried to hide her display of horror as she looked over the shop. It was a simple log cabin of sorts, with a small clock that looked like it was too old to be working properly. A large raccoon man was in front of her, who looked a bit distressed. Making a strange sound (obviously not noticing her), the raccoon man had started to pace back and forth. "Sir?" She asked, now a bit nervous to talk to him. The voice the man was making stopped, and the shopkeeper turned to Utau, his whole now changed. He was looking at Utau with a fiery anger, and she jerked back. "Where have you been?! I've waited for you, newcomer, for over two hours! All I heard was that you were supposed to head off towards the post office and then come to me. I needed to give you the key to your house, give you a gift, and maybe even show you around the town! Now I don't have the time to do such things, I have to close up shop soon and you just come parading in!" He roared. Utau bowed down, hearing the man mutter several ugly words about her disappearance. "I am so sorry sir, I did not wish to be a burden. I didn't get directions on where to get my key, or even to find my house, and I got lost. I hope you'll forgive me!" The shopkeeper harrumphed, and told her woman to get up. Once she was eye level with him, or at least close enough, (She was a few inches taller than him) he handed her a key. Looking at her with less malice, he said "Get some rest. Your house is back just south of the station, just follow the gravel from the station to a few houses. Yours is numbered 105 on the mailbox, it's the only one with a blue roof. Don't go into the woods to get back to the train station, you hear me?" Utau nodded, so glad of the man's help. "Now, as for payment- I know you still have a fifth of the mortgage unpaid, since your parents didn't send in their share. To pay for that, and to be forgiven for your absence today, you will work for me once you've settle in. Is that clear?" Utau frowned, knowing her parents had been short on funds and hadn't been able to help. She still nodded stiffly to the man, and he sighed. "God, I'm so tired. You leave, now. Make sure to call for Tom Nook once you come back here." And with that, the raccoon Tom Nook pushed her out of the shop, and slammed the door behind her.

'Today was not the best day for me. I have so much to do now, I know I won't be bored here. At least I hope so! I'm not too sure about the people living here in this town. I mean, my town. I can't believe I'll be living here in Rosewood. Rover will write me soon, so at least I'll have him as a friend. I wonder how my life will be here… I'll try my hardest, and I won't give up until I've made some great friends!'

Love, Utau~

**Author's Note:**

> (Explanation about her already having a degree will be explained soon, hopefully. The romance won't be coming just yet, but I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter! Review, watch, or like~)


End file.
